Aang's sick
by Nyistar
Summary: Aang gets sick after sokka does something stupid and after does something surpising to katara read to find out Kataang of course, some Maiko and Sukki
1. Chapter 1

**Aang's Sick**

**Aang: Why does the prompt say I'm sick**  
**Katara: I don't know but hey do you wanna make-out?**  
**Aang: Ok!**  
**Sokka: Hey guys why does the prompt say….uh AANG STOP KISSING ME SISTER**  
**Aang and Katara: ughhh you just love killing the mood don't you.**  
**Sokka: yes, wait a minute AANG YOU PERV GET AWAY FROM MY SIS WITH YOUR DIRTY MIND**  
**Aang: Sokka I'm not like that, although sometimes I do have dreams.**  
**Sokka: Aang I'm going to cut your….**  
**Katara: Don't touch my fun hehehe.**  
**Sokka: Aang I'm gonna**  
**me: Sokka calm down Aang gets sick with a virus and BTW aang and katara TMI TMI**  
**Aang, Katara & Sokka: Sorry**  
**Me: Suki please read the disclaimer**  
**Suki: Ok, Nyestar does not own us or Avatar the last airbender**

**Time period: One year after the war (a week before Give me a nickname, Katara)**

**Katara: 15**  
**Aang: 14**  
**only important two.**

* * *

It was the about sunset in Ba Sing Se; Mai, Zuko, Iroh, Toph and Sokka were drinking tea and talking about adventures. Katara and Suki were making dinner; they were missing Aang, the only person other than Mai or Iroh who would help. He was taking a nap after complaining of being tried.

Aang woke up with a headache and went to the kitchen to find Katara, the only person who would make him feel better. When he was in the kitchen he saw the two girls putting the finishing touches on dinner he greeted them.

"Hi Katara, hi Suki." They looked up to see Aang looking sick.

"Aang you don't look so good." Katara said in a voice full of consider.

"Oh relax sweetie, I'm fin-. Aang passed out before finishing his sentence and hit the ground with a hard thump.

"Aang!" Katara and Suki yelled before rushing to his fell form. "He has a fever, you still here, I'm gonna get Iroh." Suki said and quickly ran to the living room.

* * *

In the kitchen

Katara started to shake Aang to wake him up.

"Come on Aang wake up." Katara said while keeping her ocean blue eyes lock on Aang's face.

Suddenly she felt Aang hold her hand and she saw his stormy grey eyes looking at her.

"Hey, Katara why am I here and why are you starting to cry?" but what Aang did not know was those were tears of joy.

"Aang, you passed out a few minutes ago, Suki went to find Iroh and these are tears of joy you're awake." She said crying and hugging him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room

Suki has informed everyone what happened, they began to make their way to the kitchen, and they began to hear Aang so they let out a sigh of relief. Suki and Iroh were in front followed by Toph and Sokka and behind them were Mai and Zuko. When they came in to the kitchen and saw Aang on a chair with a wet rag on his forehead. Iroh went to Aang and asked several questions before saying "Aang you have Fire Fever." in a load voice for everyone to hear.

"Is it ….. deadly?" Katara asked. "No, don't worry he'll be fine in a few days." Iroh said with a smile.

"Only the ingesting the seeds of a red pepperpot could do this?" Iroh said in confusion.

Zuko eye widen and he said "Sokka please tell me you did not!" in a oh-no voice.  
"I did." Sokka said in sad tone full of remorse.


	2. What did sokka do

**Aang's Sick part Two**

**Aang: Nyestar why did I have to get sick**  
**Me: Well my cousin ask for a story where either you or Katara get sick, I chose you because Katara had to suck frozen frogs last time and other than the two of you , no one will give a damn if anyone else get sick**  
**Aang and Katara: Point taken.**  
**Me: I going to let the disclaimer come now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender.**

* * *

Sokka, you did what!" Katara said in an angry tone.

"Yes, Sokka what did you do?" Suki said with a tone that almost copied Katara's own.

"Tell them, or I will!" Zuko said. Sokka took a long sigh and began to talk about the events of earlier in the day.

Flashback

_Aang, Zuko and Sokka were in the market. Aang was looking for something to buy Katara as a little gift, Zuko was pull in by Sokka to find a way for Sokka to get revenge on Aang for a prank he and Katara pulled on him a few days ago. _

"_Zuko, what should I do to him, I need something that Katara would not kill me for after I do it."_

_ Suddenly Sokka was pushed aside by a mob of Zuko's fan girls. _

_"I'll catch up." Zuko said as the Mob closed on him. Sokka roll his eyes and continued._

_He came upon a store called Lee's laugh a lot. He walked in and told the owner his story. "Well, give your friend these seeds and he'll be crying because of the hotness of the seeds" _

_Sokka found Aang with a wrapped gift in his hand for Katara and Aang told him that Zuko when to his uncle's tea shop. Sokka told Aang he got a something spicy for Aang to try. At first he refused but Sokka said "Even Katara tried them." _

_Sokka knew then and there aang was in._

_ "Katara would not do anything stupid." Aang ate the seed and they showed no effect till they came home. **END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sokka finished explaining what happen everyone was shaking their head in disapprove of Sokka's actions.

Katara was the first speak while holding Aang's hand in her right hand and holding the bracelet he got her in the market

"Sokka, you fool, it was me, Toph and Suki who pranked you. Aang just covered for me, you moron!" Katara said muttering curses under her breath but being calmed down by Aang who was talking to her in an attempt to stop her from yelling at Sokka. He kissed her hand and pulling her in weakly in for a hug (to distract her from Sokka), a gesture she accepted.

"I'm sorry Aang." Sokka said. Aang pulled Katara closer and said "Say it when you mean It." followed by Katara giving Sokka a death glare.

"Aang, I think you should go and rest." Iroh said.

"Ok." Aang replied and was helped to his feet by Katara and Suki. They took him to his room and as he hit the bed he fall asleep. They left him and returned to the dining room.

* * *

Katara's long night is the next chapter i thought of including it in this one but i think it will be a next chapter.


	3. Katara's long night

**Aang's Sick pt.3**

**Me: Katara and Aang stop plotting revenge and read the Disclaimer please.**  
**Katara & Aang: Nyestar does not own avatar the last airbender or us.**

* * *

After Aang was asleep everyone was in the dining room. Everyone was mad at Sokka.

"Wait a go snoozle, the one person who said not to prank you, you go and get sick." Toph said.

"Normally I would try to defend you but you've done it now." Suki said in previous tone.

Katara was silent, mostly because she was worried for Aang but also for the fact that she knew that she would curse at Sokka for the rest of the night if she started.

Dinner went along with a silent in the room broke periodically by a negative comment about Sokka and Katara muttering something under her breath. They all finished eating and when the dishes were done Katara was going to leave the room to go to Aang but was stopped by Sokka.

"Listen Katara, I know you think this is my fault, but it's not and it's not Aang's either, it your fau-" Sokka was stop in his tracks by a sharp pain in his lower region and fell to the ground in pain.

Everyone's mouth was open in shock, Katara kick Sokka in his manhood. "Sokka you're such a moron ugh!" Katara said in a loud and angry voice and stormed off to Aang's room.

Mai turned to Iroh and Zuko with a smile and said "I knew she would have done it soon or later now pay up." Toph and Suki were Sokka's side still shocked and Zuko and Iroh started pulling out sliver pieces

Katara stood in front of Aang's door calming herself down to avoid from taking out her rage for Sokka on Aang. When she was done she enters the room to find Aang sitting on the bed in his meditation position.

"Hey sweetie." Aang said weakly.

"Hey Aang, Iroh said it's not contagious so I can stay till I go and sleep." Katara said in a sweet tone. "Great." Aang said.

For the next two hours they sat on the bed talking, hugging and plotting revenge on Sokka. It was about two hours till midnight.

"Aang, you need your rest so goodnight." Katara said in her motherly voice.

Suddenly Aang's small selfish side came out and he said "No Katara, can you please stay incase I need you. Iroh said it's not contagious, you could sleep here tonight?" Aang said putting on his best polar bear-puppy eyes.

"Ok, but no funny business." She said with a laugh as she went to the bathroom in the hall, brushed her teeth and returned to the bed. But little did she know her long night had just begun.

It was around midnight and everyone was sleeping. Katara was sleeping until the sound of Aang's soft voice awake her. "Katara." Aang said. "Yes sweetie, what is it." Katara said with a yawn. "Can I get some water my throat is really dry." Aang said.

"Ok Aang, hold on a minute." Katara said before getting up and going to the kitchen.

She returned with a pale of water and use waterbending to give it to him. After he drank a few mouthfuls he was good and they returned to sleep. Around three in the morning they did this again however Katara was more tried as she closed her eyes she heard Aang called her, "Katara." Aang said.

Katara's eyes shot wide open and she said in rage "Ohh come on, what in the name of La could you want now." But Katara stopped as she saw tears coming from Aang eyes, now she felt horrible; she hated to see Aang sad, but now it was a hundred times worse because she caused it, she felt like a jerk.

Aang continued crying, turned away from her and said in between his sobs " I … was going … to say thanks … for staying here and helping me." She pulled his head to face her and said while starting to cry a little "Sweetie, I'm sorry I snapped like that at you I am sleepy that's all and I know that's no excuse and-" she was cut off by Aang kissing her and then he said "I forgive you." They said hugged and fell asleep in everyone's arms.

* * *

**Next chapter is called day one; there are three day , day two will be funny i promise**


	4. Day one sleep

**Aang's Sick**

**Me: Aang why do you let Sokka threaten you about touching Katara. You're the F…..king Avatar**  
**Aang: Monkey feather, I keep forgetting thanks for the reminder**  
**Sokka: oh thanks nyestar.**  
**Me: You're welcome.**  
**Aang: Katara you wanna come to my room and you know.**  
**Katara: Ok but let's not say what we gonna do for the sake of the rating and let Nyestar read the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.**

* * *

**Day one**

As Katara was now waking up from her long night, she was sleepy and felt a little bad because of her outburst at Aang, but her spirit was immediately lifted by the site of her boyfriend, he looked so peaceful. She got up off the bed, careful not to wake him and went to the kitchen. She thought breakfast in bed for him would be nice.

When she went to the kitchen and was greeted by Toph, Suki and Mai. After Katara started her and Aang's breakfast Zuko walked in. After greeting the other three girls he turned to Mai and started furious make-out session. After a few moments Zuko turn to Katara while still having Mai at his side and said "Katara, my uncle had to leave for an emergency at the tea shop, but he left you a scroll and a bag of something."

He said while taking the scroll and the bag out of his robe pockets.

"Thanks Zuko, you can go back and make out with Mai now." Katara said

"No need to tell us twice." Mai said as she and Zuko resumed kiss with a passion, earning eye rolls from everyone. Katara finish the two veggie burgers and made her way to Aang's room with a tray with the scroll and bag as well as the food.

"Hey sweetie, you made breakfast in bed for me, that is so sweet of you." Aang said in his normal tone of voice.

"It's just my way of saying I love you and I'm sorry about earlier." Katara said remembering that she made Aang sad.

"Katara, I love you too and you I forgive you so you stop saying you sorry." Aang said with a hoarse voice but one full of love.

"Ok, let's eat." Katara said. They ate and shared a joke or two and when they were finished they opened Iroh's scroll

_Dear Katara and Aang_,

_Sorry I could not stay but something came up. Anyway if your reading this Zuko also should have given you a bag of tea ingredients, follow the instructions on the box in the bag. This tea is Gin-jong tea, it will make you(Aang) feel drowsy and act as a strong sleeping agent. You need to rest in day one Aang, It require a lot of sleep to fight this, sorry you and Katara would not get to have much moments today. Katara give him the tea in five hours periods for four times for the day. If possible, use directly after breakfast. I spend a scroll about tomorrow._

_Best wish Iroh_

Katara made the tea quickly with her and Aang waterbending to speed up the process. The tea was done and before Aang could drink it there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Aang said in his normal voice.

Suddenly the door opened and the couple saw Suki and Zuko with an annoyed look on their faces and Sokka pushing him in.

"Aang Katara I came to say I'm sorry to the both of you." Aang and Katara started to get angry at the site of Sokka.

"So why are Suki and Zuko here?" Aang and Katara said together.

"Wow, there even a cute couple when angry." Suki said with Zuko nodded.

"Suki is here for moral support and Zuko is my protection from Katara after last night." Sokka said.

"What happened last night?" Aang asked.

"Well Aang to make a long story short, Sokka tried to blame Katara for you being sick because of the prank we pulled on him, Katara got angry and kicked him where the sun don't shine." Suki said the last part with a smile.

Aang put the tea on his night stand and started to laugh, soon everyone even Katara; expect Sokka were laughing.

"Ok, Sokka I'm done, proceed." Aang said after the laughter died out.

"Look Aang, I admit I was a jerk for doing this to you, I was not even thinking it was my fault, I thought if I blame someone the pressure would be off of me." Sokka said.

Katara about to lash out on him put was stopped by Aang holding her hand and kissing it in his attempt to help Sokka.

"Ok, when Katara kicked me I knew I hit rock bottom, so I don't either of you to forgive me but I'm sorry." Sokka said.

Aang and Katara knew that he was truly remorseful of his action.

"Sokka when we hit our lowest point we are open to the greatest change." Aang said use the wisdom he gained in a trip to the spirit world.

"We forgive you Sokka." The couple said together.

"Sokka, I'm sorry for kicking you in the…. um you know where, I was angry that you said it was fault." Katara said calmly.

"I forgive you too lil sis." Sokka said and after a few hugs left with Suki and Zuko.

Aang drank the tea and slept till lunch, Katara repeated the process of making her and Aang's lunch and his tea. They would kiss before Aang drank the tea. When Katara why want that he said "This tea is really sour, so I need to have sweet to fight the sour." These words had Katara melt_._

_ How could someone be so sweet?_ She thought to herself. Katara spent the day talking to Suki and Toph plotting revenge on Sokka. When they were in Aang's room Suki and Toph made jokes about Katara watching Aang sleep being 'stalkerish' if that was a real word. Katara had made Zuko and Sokka to move her bed in Aang's room so sure could be there if he needed her. At first Sokka protested but Suki remembered him about Katara rage of last night, so Sokka gave in. The night went along peace Aang did not need anything so Katara got a good night's sleep.


	5. Day two Drank Aang

**Aang's sick**

**No prestory dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Avatar the last airbender.**

* * *

Day Two

Katara awoke to see Aang still sleeping. She knew it was the Tea; Aang usually wakes up first in the house followed by her and Suki. Katara got up as quiet as possible and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she finished she went to the kitchen and repeated her actions from yesterday and make breakfast for her and Aang. She started some conversation with Toph, Mai, Zuko and Sokka. When she was finished preparing the tray, Suki walked in with a Scroll and bag.

"That's from Iroh, right?" Katara asked.

"Yep!" was Suki's answer.

"Ok Katara, tell Aang I said hi. Me and Zuko are going to the gym for the day." Sokka said as he hugged his sister and then walked over all give Suki a 'see you soon' kiss. Zuko had another Make out session with Mai and then left with Sokka.

When Katara went in Aang's room she saw him now getting up. "Morning Aang, I made us breakfast." Katara said in her loving way.

"Aww again, Katara that is so nice of you, you know sometimes I think I don't deserve you." Aang said in his normal tone of voice that was just as loving as Katara's.

"You are too sweet sometimes and I hope you enjoy breakfast." Katara said. After they finished they opened Iroh's note.

_Dear Katara and Aang,_

_I'm sorry but we have been busy in the tea shop, I sent this scroll with Suki along with Jing-Ton tea, only one severing. Aang, this tea is to strengthen your body's immune system from the virus, Aang you have to take this tea and you will not need to stay in bed but however the tea will have the effect of alcohol minus the hangover. Katara, take care of him because he may do things that he would not normally do. _

_Good luck with that Katara and feel good soon Aang  
Iroh_

After Aang and Katara were in the living room, Katara made Aang's tea and gave him it.

"I'm going to regret this sooner rather than later." And with that said, Aang drank the tea. Katara told the girls about the tea and after about ten minutes the tea took effect. Aang sat with Toph on the couch for two hours talking to Toph about his adventures in the Fire nation with Kuzon.

"And then … she said … ain't you two too young to be here. And we said maybe and we ran in a room and were chased room out by guards….. And Kuzon slammed the door on them and said see ya later hotmen." Aang said before he and Toph were on the ground laughing at the story.

Katara, Mai and Suki walked in, saw and heard Toph and Aang were laughing like crazy people.

"What's going on?" Katara said.

"Ok, hold on Sugar Queen." Toph said while trying to calm down.

"Ok, two things I need to say, your boyfriend at age eight with someone name Kuzon get locked in a fire nation strip club during a private show and when we see Iroh, remind me to ask him for those ingredients, I like twinkle toes this way." Toph said shocking everyone with the words 'Aang' 'eight year old' and 'strip club'. After he retold an abridged version everyone was laughing except Katara after hearing the part where a woman offered Aang a lap dance.

"Let's play a game." Aang said.

Katara turned her back to him out of angry at his story.

"Oh come on Katara, Aang didn't do anything and plus he was eight, plus it was more than one hundred years ago." Suki said trying to help Aang. He got up, walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on Tara, you k-know I love you." Aang said.

"Ok, I forgive you but I'm still mad and I'm not playing any game." Katara said still facing Suki and Mai because she didn't turn around yet.

Suddenly Aang wore a devilish smile on his face and raised his hand. Suki and Mai's eyes widen, Mai cracked a smile and covered her mouth, a smile danced around Suki's mouth and she said "Aang don't do it." Suddenly all Toph heard was 'Smack'. Katara's face turn bright red with a blush as she felt and realised what had happened. Suki was on the ground laughing and was quick joined by Mai and Toph after Mai told her what happened. Aang had spanked Katara on the butt. "You know you need to relax tara." Aang said hold on her. Katara was conflicted, she was embarrassed that Aang did that to her, but the more embarrassing thing was she liked it a lot. Well as the trio was laughing Aang realised what happened, he said "Katara, I'm sorry ... umm I liked doing it but I did not mean to do it, I'm sorry." Aang said as the trio were on their feet still chuckling "Aang, Iroh said the tea would make you act crazy don't worried about it." Katara said as she turned around and whispered something in his ear "Don't tell anyone but I kind of liked that." The girls wanted to know what Katara was saying, as they saw Aang blush, which was as bright as Katara's earlier one.

"Well, Aang knows how to punish Katara if she is being a bad girl." Toph said and the three girls were laughing at the couple.

After a few more jokes they played some game about telling trues and Aang won because he could not hid anything; he was drunk. He told them about his dreams about Katara and he having a journal about the dreams and about his time during the war thinking about her. Katara stopped him from saying where it is by kissing him, much to the disappointment of the other three girls who were willing to turn the house upside-down to find it. After every true Aang gave up the girls (mostly Suki and Katara) would say 'aww'. After the game finished Aang came back from his high. He was talking to the girls who were still make jokes at his and Katara expensive.

"I liked you better drunk dude." Toph said laughing.

"So Aang, tell us more about your journal." Suki said with a 'can we see it please' face which were also on Mai's and Toph's faces.

"What journal?" Aang answered nervously as he felt the heat in his cheeks.

"Come on, you told us about it. We want to see it and we all know Katara wants to read it, isn't that right Katara?" Suki said looking at Katara.

"Oh please Suki, Katara respects my privacy." Aang looked at Katara who looked away from him and nodded to Suki. (**A/N** The journal and the Game could be nice stories)

Katara sigh and looked at Aang, who now had hurt in his eyes. She saw Toph, Suki and Mai at her feet begging her to make him read it. Katara take another long sigh and said "Aang I really really want to read it, can I please?" She realised she gave in to her curiosity and betrayed Aang, he got up looked at her with hurt and said "I'll get it for you, if you want to show them it is your choice." and went to his room to retrieve it.

Katara could not believe she is going to make Aang revel all of his secrets; even the praise she was receiving from the girls could not make her feel better. He returned in a few minutes and handed her it. She had halfway opened the book but slammed it close and handed it back to Aang then kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for loving me enough to give me this, but your secrets are yours. I cannot read this book, sorry girls." Katara said to Aang and the girls, who were disappointed. Aang wrapped his arms around Katara and said "Thank you for respect me."

After a few awkward moments about Aang actions the house returned to normal, Toph was show Aang and Mai her space Earth. Suki and Katara were in the kitchen making dinner.

* * *

In the Kitchen

"Katara, I'm sorry I tried to make you get Aang to give us his journal. I should not have tried to tempt you." Suki said.

"It's ok, I was just as curious as you were and I'm just glad Aang does not hate me right now for almost spilling all his secrets." Katara said

* * *

In the living room

"Twinkle toes, sorry we tried to make Katara make you give us all your secrets." Toph said with Mai nodding. "I forgive you both." He said a pull them in for a group hug.

* * *

After Sokka and Zuko returned everyone had dinner and after dinner Katara and Aang return to his room.

"Katara, can I give you something? Aang asked.

"Yes, Aang." Katara replied. She was speechless as Aang handed her his journal.

"After hearing what you told me after giving me it back, I realised why I was giving you it in the first place because I trust you so much." Aang said as he brought tears to her eyes because of the last part.

"Aang wait I have something for you." She said as pulled a book out from under her mattress. "This is my diary if I take yours, you should have mine.

* * *

The jounral is and diary is the story you are looking for on my page

* * *

As the couple was still crying tears of joy of what they wrote about the other, they knew this experience brought them closer. After recovering from the event they went to the bathroom to clean up. When they returned to the room they were sitting on Aang's bed and talking about his actions today.

"Hey Aang, do you remember what you did to me." Katara said while blushing.

"Yea, I remember, sorry about that." Aang said while blushing more than Katara while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you remember what I told you." She asked seductively.

"No, sorry what did you say." Aang asked.

"I said I kind of liked it." She whispered in his ear before licking the earlobe and lightly nibbling the ear. This sent chills up his spine. Katara got up and turned around and said "Umm Aang can you do it again." Aang said ok preparing to do it.

As Katara was going to turn around Aang did it. He repeated his actions, this time sober. She turned around blushing with her small sly smile on, to see Aang smiling and blushing. After a few moments of silence Aang spoke up "I kind of always wanted to do that." Katara kissed him and said "Thanks I needed that."

They said their goodnight and both slept well dreaming of either other.


	6. Day three

**Aang's Sick**

**Toph: Nyestar don't you think twinkletoes is better when he is drunk**  
**me: I agree, he really funny and I think Katara liked what he did**  
**Katara: Fine I did, but stop talking about it and read the Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.**

* * *

**Day three – Recovered and attack of the Fan girls**

Aang and Katara woke up at their normal time and prepare for the day (personal hygiene and that stuff). They went to the kitchen and met Mai, Zuko and Iroh chatting and drinking tea. Iroh was the first to greet them.

"Good morning Katara and Aang. Aang you should be ok now but it would be great if you relax, and by the way I'm sorry about the tea yesterday, it was the only one strong enough to help." Iroh said.

"It's ok, it helped a lot thanks." Aang said with a smile.

After eating Iroh, Zuko and Mai went to the Jasmine Dragon. Suki took Sokka for a walk so Toph, Katara and Aang could plot revenge.

"We need something that will drive him so crazy that he will never pranking again." Katara said.

"I got it!" Aang exclaimed.

"You know how he gets when we hold hands, how insane he gets when we kiss, let's trick him into thinking something that is completely innocent is not." Aang said with his most devilish smile.

"Ok this is awesome, drunk Aang is back yea!" Toph said raising her hands. Katara was laughing and Aang just rolled his eyes. The trio talked about random things from fruit pies to Momo. Suddenly Suki and Sokka burst the door sweaty and out of breath.

When they stopped panting hard they looked at Aang and told everyone that a mob of Aang's fan girls were coming. Toph, Katara and Aang were laughing at the two; When Aang's fans show up the most there are is twenty. But Suki then said

"There probably fifty at least and they mean business." Aang heard the roar of a large of screaming girls outside his door. He immediately got hold of Katara and Toph then said

"Suki, I'm cashing in that flavour, come with us and help me." Aang said.

"What about me?" Sokka said in his defence.

"Sorry, but Katara is a master waterbender, Toph is a master earthbender and Suki beats up people with only fans and you're pretty useless. I can't fight fan girls now, I need protection." Aang retorted make Sokka sad and the three girls were flattered at the same time. They walk out to see a small army of Aang's fan girls. They all screamed in delight at the site of Aang.

_Avatar, are you ok. Come to our club to be taken care of. _Girls were shouting this, which made Katara furious.

"Thank you for the concern but I'm better now so you all do not need to worry." Aang said with a reassuring voice and a faked smile.

"But we could make you feel much more better if you know what I mean." A girl in front said seductively.

Katara's eye fixed on that girl was reaching for her water pouch but Aang held her wrist in a frim yet gentle manner, this caused her to look at Aang and read what he was telling her mentally 'I'm yours and no fan girl will change that.' Then Aang looked at her still holding Katara's hand.

"I have a girlfriend." Aang said.

"I don't care." The girl said seductively.

That did it, Katara had enough; how dare that floozy talk to him like that, she broke his grasp and opened her water pouch and the next thing Aang knew the girl was froze to floor. Aang told Toph and Suki to get the fans out as he unfroze the girl and held Katara back. As the girls were out, Aang crashed his lips on hers and she gave up fighting. He broke the kiss with disappointment all over her face.

"That was so you didn't do anything stupid, I love and only you, no number of screaming fan girls could stop that. They love the Avatar; you love Aang, that is why you don't need to worry." He said reassuring.

"Sorry, I just get so jealous sometimes and sorry for embarrassing you." Katara said remorseful of her actions.

"Loving someone is learning to deal with their faults and overlooking them; you did not embarrass me, you helped, look all the fans are gone." Aang said wise and lovely.

"I love you too Aang and your welcome." She said playfully.

"Well this went better than i thought; I thought you would have beated the living daylight out of someone today." Aang said and laugh. Katara was laughing too.

After that incident the day went normal. Toph informed Suki about the plan and her rolls. Aang help Suki and Katara make lunch then eventually dinner. Aang and Katara spent the rest of the night practising their lines.

* * *

The next chapter is the prank; revenge on sokka yea.


	7. The Prank

**Aang's Sick**

**Me: This is the last chapter guys.**  
**Sokka: What's going to happen today?**  
**Me, Katara, Aang, Suki and Toph: laughing evilly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender.**

* * *

Day three the prank.

The morning went on as usual; Katara, Suki and Aang were in the kitchen making breakfast. Toph and Sokka were waiting. Zuko, Mai and Iroh remained at the tea shop. After breakfast the plan went in action.

"Katara, can we talk in private?" Aang asked and he and Katara left for his room.

"Well Sokka I'm shocked you didn't stop them." Suki said playing Sokka.

"It's not like they're going to do anything right." He replied.

"Well Aang no but Katara can get him to do anything she wants." Toph said.

Sokka immediately got up and ran to Aang's room. He and Katara were waiting for Sokka to come up knowing he would stop at the door to listen. Aang use seismic sense to know when Sokka reached the door; he signalled Katara to begin.

"Aang, are you sure we should do this? We are both a little too young." Katara said so Sokka could hear.

"Come on Katara, let's do it, I hear it is a great stress reliever. We could get a private room." Aang said in a seductive voice to drive Sokka up a wall.

"Ok Aang, Let's do it, Take me now." She said and saw the door open as Sokka stepped in with his face red with angry.

"AANG IF YOU THINK ABOUT DOING ANYTHING TO MY SISTER I WILL….." Sokka was cut off by see Aang in his formal Air nomad robe and Katara in a long Ocean Blue dress.

"What Sokka, you never heard of Ballroom dancing and why were you eavesdropping." Aang said pretending to be angry.

"If you must know Aang was convincing me to go dancing, I was afraid of being embarrassed so he said we could get a private room." Katara said angry.

"Guys look, I'm sorry but I took what I heard in that way. I should not have been listening." He said embarrassed.

"Aang can we do it tomorrow, Sokka pissed me off and I may snap at someone now." Katara said and motioned Sokka to leave, which he did.

After he left and closed to door Aang used his earth seeing to make sure Sokka was gone. He went to Katara and whispered "You're a great actor." Aang said as he playfully nibbled on her ear.

Sokka returned to Suki and Toph, told them what happened and entertained their jokes. After Lunch Toph disappeared, Suki knew this was part of stage two of the plan. "Toph is not in her room, can you check Aang and Katara to see if they saw her." Suki asked, Sokka nodded and left to their room, repeated his actions and stopped at the door; this was Toph's and the couple's cue.

"Please Aang, Toph and I really need this, I want to do it with you and Toph will only do it if you are willing, come on it will be really fun." Katara faked pleaded, while Toph rolled her eyes and said "Come on Aang it will be real fun, what, are you afraid that Katara and I will see you see you without a shirt and pants." With a voice full of lust.

"We could get a room, just the three of us." Katara said while watching the door. Aang knew only one more thing to cause the door to open; he told the girls what it was and when all three wore devilish smiles as Aang said "Ok but let's ask Suki and make this a four way affair." He said in a sly voice. The door flew open and Sokka shouted at Aang "DO WITH THE HECK WHAT YOU WANT WITH TOPH BUT LEAVE MY SISTER AND GIRLFRIEND OUT OF IT." Aang got up, handed Sokka a piece of paper and face palmed. Sokka face for the second time today was filled with embarrassment as he read a coupon for a new Upper Ring spa.

"What did you think ….. Wait SOKKA SICK PREV." Katara shouted the last part. He ran out to tell Suki what happened and did not see the three high fiving.

"I didn't think you had it in you kid." Toph said as she punched Aang in the shoulders.

Sokka was going crazy for the rest of the day. _She is right I'm sick. _He thought. He saw Toph, Aang and Katara walking towards him.  
"Ok, Guy I think he suffered enough." Aang said and the three girls nodded. They explain their prank. The day finish and everyone went to bed. Katara and Aang planned their spa day with Toph after Katara begged.

"Sweetie, thanks for taking care of me." Aang said and kissed Katara on the forehead.

"You're welcome; it was my pleasure and good night." She said. Everyone went to blissful sleep expect Sokka who had nightmares about Aang and Katara 'doing it'.

* * *

FIN!


End file.
